


Wisdom Teef

by AcylicAvocado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so tired man, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcylicAvocado/pseuds/AcylicAvocado
Summary: Peter gets his wisdom teeth removed. Fun for the whole, crazy, family. (one shot)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Wisdom Teef

**Author's Note:**

> idk. I think it's funny.  
> Fight me.

**May Parker**

**2:16, Hey Tony I’m really sorry to bother you, but can I call you? It’s alright if you’re busy.**

Tony glances down at his phone casually and notices a text from May Parker and his heart skips a beat. He immediately calls May and while the dial tone rings in his ear, he thinks of everything that could have possibly gone wrong.

“Oh hey Tony!” May chirps on the other end.

“Is everything ok?” Tony wipes his hands on his pants, already leaving his lab.

“Yeah yeah, no need to panic.” She laughs nervously, “I just got called-in to the hospital and I know this is a lot to ask, but can you pick Peter up from the dentist?”

“Yeah, you want me to bring him straight home?”

“Actually uhm, would it be too much to ask if he could come to the tower until I get off my shift at least? He’s getting his wisdom teeth removed and even with his Spidey powers anesthesia has an… interesting effect on him.” She chuckles fondly.

“Why doesn’t he just stay the night?” Tony steps into the elevator and mutes the phone quickly to tell Friday to bring him to his penthouse.

“Are you sure?” May lets out a sigh of relief.

“God, now I know where Peter gets his manors from.” Tony snickers, “But yes, I’m sure. When do I pick him up?”

“Uhm, well he’s in surgery right now… He’ll be out in about thirty minutes.” He could almost see her wincing through the phone.

“I’ll leave in just a minute. Text me the address.” Tony hung up and stepped out of the elevator, “Hey Pep?”

“Yeees?” Pepper looked up from the book she was reading on the couch.

“May just got called.” Pepper’s eyes widen slightly, “I need to pick up Peter from the dentist and he needs to stay here tonight because May got called in.”

“Is he alright? Or is it just a checkup?” Pepper looks at Tony with round eyes.

“He’s getting his wisdom teeth removed.” Tony snickers and his phone buzzes with a text from May sending directions.  “I have to leave now,” He presses a kiss onto Peppers forehead, “I shall be back with the Spiderling soon!”

Tony goes down to the garage and pulls out in his ferrari. It only takes him fifteen minutes to get there and when he steps through the doors, May is standing in the lobby.

“Thank you so so much Tony.” May squeezes his hand, “You just need to sign here quick so that they know you’re not kidnapping him or whatever. I already signed my part and I really have to go.” She laughs lightly.

“Of course May.” Tony smiles and signs the papers in front of him. The receptionist's eyes are practically popping out as she stares at Tony.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, and we can figure out a time when I’m on break.”

“Seriously May, don’t worry about it.” Tony shoos her out the door and sits down in the waiting room.

Only around ten minutes later, a nurse comes out from behind a door.

“Mr. Stark?” The nurse clicks his pen and glances up at Tony, his eyes slightly wide, “Peter’s waking up and is free to go.”

“Great.” Tony gets up and lets the nurse lead him to Peter's room. Peter’s cheeks are stuffed with gauze and he’s staring at his toes. He looks up when Tony enters and gasps, nearly inhaling one of the tissue wads.

“Misht’r St’rk!” He smiles and starts laughing, rolling his head to the side. 

“Come on kiddo.” Tony chuckles fondly and the nurse helps him get Peter to the car.

“Hey kid,” Happy turns around in the front seat, “How’re you feeling?” Peter freezes and clings onto Tony’s sleeve.

“Why is Happy being happy?” He whispers harshly and Tony really tries his best to hold in his laughter.

“I don’t know Petey.” Tony gets into the front seat and looks behind him. He mumbles to Friday “You’re recording this, right?”

“Yes sir.” Friday confirms and Peter squeaks.

“Happy.” Peter whispers after they start moving, “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course Peter.” Happy smiles into the rearview mirror.

“Promise?” Peter leans his head back on the seat.

“Yes I promise.”

“I’m Spiderman.” He flicks his wrists and immetates web shooter sounds, “phew phew.” Peter glares at Happy “You can’t tell Tony though.”

“Why can’t I tell Tony?” He glances over at Tony with a highly amused look.

“I wanna… see if you can uhm…” He pauses for a moment. “I don’t remember. ..” Peter screws up his nose, “Tony?” His voice is smaller.

“Hmm?” Tony turns back in his seat.

“I have a super secret secret that you have to keep secret.” He stage whispers and looks out the window, “I like going to the lab with you. But May said I can’t today.” He sniffs and his eyes well up with tears. “I wanted to go today.”

“How about we have a movie night instead?” Tony wishes that he had stayed in the back seat instead of riding shotgun.

“Really?” Peter lets out a soft sob that he had been holding in, “Can the others come too?” By  _ others _ Tony assumed that Peter meant the Avengers.

“Maybe. Thor and Loki are visiting, so we’ll have to see.” Peter’s head snaps up.

“I love Loki and Thor!” He smiles widely.

“I’m sure they’ll come.” Tony takes his phone out and opens his chat with Rodey.

**Me: Just picked up Peter from getting his wisdom teeth removed. This is really fucking funny.**

**Honeybear: Anesthesia?**

**Me: Yeah. He wants to have a movie night with everyone.**

**Honeybear: Thank GOD. I’m so bored.**

**Me: I guess I am the life of the party.**

**Honeybear: Haha, you wish. We all miss Peter.**

**Me: This’ll be fun.**

They pull into the private garage and Happy opens the back door for Peter. He blinks slowly without moving, gazing up at Happy with big doe eyes. 

“Come on kid, I’ll help you up.”

“Ok.” He grabs Happy’s hand and stands up, stumbling forward. Tony helps half carry, half lead Peter into the building and to the elevator.

“Where to Boss?” Friday chirps and Peter looks up at the ceiling.

“Penthouse.” Tony smirks, looking at Peter who looks offended.

“You need music.” He mumbles and starts humming something that sounds like an attempt at elevator music.

“You should look into theater kid.” Tony says sarcastically. Peter doesn’t say anything or respond at all. The door opens to the living where all of the resident Avengers (plus two) are lounging round the couches and bar. 

Thor and Loki are in their pedestrian clothes. Thor sporting a worn hoodie and jeans, Loki has tight black jeans and a dark green, short sleeved, button up shirt that is look around his figure. His dark hair is pulled half up loosely.

“Hey look, it’s Peter.” Rodey looks back from the couch and everyone looks over and waves. Peter blink and tugs on Tony’s arm.

“They’re all looking at you.” He loudly whispers and Tony snickers. Tony brings him to the couch where he flops down and whimpers.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Tony ruffles Peter’s hair.

“My tongue is falling out.” He pokes at his cheeks where the gauze is.

“We can take the tissues out once your gums start bleeding.”

“Oh.” Peter looks around again and locks eyes with Loki. He waves to the god who timidly waves back. “Mr Loki.” He stage whispers and Loki takes a few steps forward.

“Is he alright?” Loki tilts his head and looks at Peter, his eyes filled with concern. Tony takes note of the softness in Loki’s eyes.

“He’s on drugs cause he got some teeth taken out.” Tony explains and Loki looks down at Peter who’s fidgeting with the tv remote.

“Look, it’s Thor’s hammer.” He lifts up the remote and imitates the sound of lightning crackling.

“The small one is worthy.” Thor beams at Peter, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. Peter points the hammer at Loki and makes a funny “boom” sound. Loki grips onto Thor’s arm in mock pain.

“He hath killed me brother.” He falls back onto the chair.

“Loki’s dead again!” Thor slaps a hand over his heart dramatically. 

Tears start rolling down Peter’s face and he drops the remote on the ground. He covers his face with his hands and hiccups a sob.

Clint and Sam snort and Tony tries (and fails) to hold back a laugh. They know they shouldn’t be laughing, but they can’t help it.

“No no no.” Loki gets up and crouches down to Peter's eye level, “It’s ok, I was only pretending.”

“I thought I killed you!” Peter squeaks and Natasha leans over the back of the couch to stroke Peter’s hair.

“He’s alright Peter. You didn’t kill him.” Nat coos.

“That wasn’t very nice.” He sniffs again, rubbing at his eyes with his palms.

“No it wasn’t. I’m sorry.” Loki stands back up and Thor wrinkles his nose at him.

“The Spiderling is making you soft.” Thor lightly punches his brother’s arm. Loki only rolls his eyes in response.

“Can we watch TV now?” Peter whimpers softly.

“Of course Bambino.” Tony grabs the remote and everyone settles in. They put on a movie on training dragons and Peter nods in and out of sleep. Everyone feels at ease and safe. They feel like a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I SPELT RHODEY'S NAME WRONG THE WHOLE TIME (I think)  
> I WAS TOO LAZY TO CHANGE IT.  
> IT'S VERY LATE.  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> Please leave a comment and Kudos. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
